Tuesday nights
by beaglelvr93
Summary: A fluffy BB friendship story with cooking, football, and lots of fluff! Please read, it will make you smile! And let me know what you think! Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a fluff filled one shot that popped into my head while I was the middle of making dinner. I know the Patriots don't play on Tuesdays (LITERARY LICENCE!) and I don't own Bones or the Patriots.**

BBBBBBBBBBBBB

"BONES!!!!" Booth yelled through the lab.

"She's not here, Booth." said Angela calmly, who was up on the platform sketching something.

"What do you mean she's not here? Is she ok? What happened?" Booth asked, immediately on alert and worried.

"Woah, cool it Tiger. She's fine. It's Tuesday night." said Angela like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah, so?" said Booth, now confused.

Angela sighed. "You don't know?" When Booth shook his head and flashed his charm smile at her, she put down her pencil and turned to him. "Every Tuesday night that she doesn't have a case, she cooks. It's a secret hobby for her. But you didn't hear that from me."

"How come I never noticed?" Booth muttered to himself.

"She hasn't had a chance for a long time. Cases, WWII bodies, I'm surprised she remembered tonight. What do you need her for, anyway?" asked Angela, raising an eyebrow suggestively in Booth's direction.

"I need her to sign something for me. I'll just head over to her place then. Thanks Ange!" Booth jogged towards the door.

"Don't mess with her when she's cooking!!!!" Was Angela's yelled warning. Booth waved a hand in thanks and continued out the door.

BBBBBBBBBBBBB

Booth knocked on Brennan's door ten minutes later.

"Come on in, Booth!" was the shout from inside the apartment. He pushed open the door and headed to the kitchen where he could hear Bones cooking.

Brennan was breding chicken when she looked up and saw Booth leaning casually against the door frame. She opened a cabinet and grabbed an extra plate and glass. "Sit. Want something to drink?" she said to Booth.

"How many times do I have to tell you to lock your door, Bones? And how did you know it was me?" asked Booth, ignoring her question.

"Sit. You want a beer?" she repeated. At the confused look on his face, she added. "I know you came here for the files, but you might as well get a free meal out of it. Sit!" She threatened him with a spatula and he sat down quickly. _Right, don't mess with Bones when she's cooking. Note taken... _thought Booth as he took the offered beer.

Brennan turned around again and finished breding the chicken and then she put it in a pan of hot oil where it crackled and popped. She suddenly jumped back with a yelp that brought Booth to her side. She rubbed the spot on her arm where the oil had burned her as she glared and muttered death threats at the frying pan.

"Are you ok, Bones?" asked Booth, concerned.

"I'm fine!" she growled. "It always does that!" Then she started muttering about heat conductivity and physics under her breath. She removed the lid on another pot to check the contents, which Booth saw was potatoes. Grabbing a fork, she stabbed one of them, 'squinted' at it, and then put it back in the pot. She took the chicken out of the oil with more muttering, and turned off the burners. The microwave beeped.

"Can you get that?" Brennan asked Booth, as she tried to divvy up the potatoes and the chicken at the same time.

"Yeah." Booth opened the microwave to find some green beens. He dished them out and sat down as Bones was chopping up a tomato. With that done, she dumped all the pots and pans into the sink, grabbed herself a beer, and plopped down on one of the bar stools next to her counter where the plates of food were.

"Mmmmm." Booth moaned with obvious pleasure as he gulped down the meal she had prepared. "This is so good..." he said, a piece of tomato halfway to his mouth.

Brennan chuckled at his antics and started to eat hers too. "When you're hungry..." she said.

"No, really Bones. First Mac and Cheese, now this? This is incredible. I think I'll stop by every Tuesday..."

"So you've been talking to Angela, hmmm?" she said slyly, pointing her fork accusingly at him.

"Well, when I stopped by the lab for the files, she was there and you weren't, so I got worried. You never leave this early, so I had to question her..."

"Oh come on, Booth. I know you just flashed your stupid charm smile and Angela told you everything you needed to know." Bones rolled her eyes at him.

"You think my charm smile's stupid?" asked Booth, hurt by her words.

"No, I just think it's very Alpha--"

"Male. I know." Booth interrupted, grinning at her.

"And I'm immune, so don't try it Mister." Bones said, pushing her empty plate away from her with a groan. Booth did the same.

"Wanna watch TV? The Patriots are playing the Colts in five minutes..." said Brennan. Booth gaped at her.

"Bones?" he asked weakly. "You feeling ok?"

Brennan looked at him strangely. "Yeah, why?"

"Y-your cooking. And watching football. And you have a TV. You said you didn't." he stuttered.

"No, I just said I don't watch much TV, I never said I didn't have one. Now come on! We are going to miss the kickoff!" she took off, beer in hand, towards her bedroom. She was lying on her stomach with the game up on the screen when she noticed Booth standing nervously in the door way.

"You can come in you know, I don't bite." she scooched over so that Booth could lay down next to her. They lay like that, arms touching, watching the game until halftime, when Bones went and got them each another beer. This time, they lay on their backs, and Brennan's head ended up on Booth's chest by the end of the third quarter. She was fell asleep at the second overtime. When the game ended (the Pats won), Booth got up and turned off the TV. Then he went over to say goodnight to Bones, only to find she was awake again.

"Night Bones. Same time next Tuesday?" he joked, heading for the door.

"Booth... it's late. Just stay here tonight. Please?" she almost begged, patting the bed next to her. He nodded, kicked off his shoes, took off his jacket and crawled under the covers with her. Her head found the crook of his neck, and soon she was sound asleep. _I love Tuesdays... _was Booth's last thought before he fell asleep.

BBBBBBBBBBB

**Like it? hate it? Love it? Just something for fun... hope you enjoyed! please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

I was inspired to write a bit more. Hope you like! And I don't own Bones.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

The next Tuesday, Booth came over and helped Bones cook meatballs. After, they watched the Patriots game. Brennan fell asleep, and Booth stayed the night again. The partners soon found themselves wishing it was Tuesday, and they got into a routine quickly. Booth came over, they cooked and watched football. It all seemed so right, and domestic, and neither could live without it.

One Wednesday, a few months later, the partners walked into the lab deep in conversation.

They couldn't have just met at the door... thought a suspicious Angela, watching their interactions closely. They were all... coupley today. That wasn't an everyday occurrence, just every once and a while.

So Angela started a new project that she dubbed the 'Great Booth/Brennan Watch'. Every day she recorded what time they arrived at work, what time they left, if they arrived together, how close they were standing, etc. A pattern soon began to develop. They would leave together at 6 every Tuesday, and arrive together every Wednesday. It was time to question Brennan.

"Sweetie!" Angela said, practically skipping into her friend's office.

"What Ange? I have to leave in half an hour. It's Tuesday, right?" she asked, distracted.

"Yesssss it is." Ok, be like Brennan. Be blunt. Thought Angela. "Why do you and Booth leave together every Tuesday?" she asked.

"Wha- we...I..." she stuttered. "Booth comes over to watch the Pats game with me." she said bluntly. Angela's mouth dropped open.

"Reallllllyyyy. Now that's interesting. Because you two come in together every Wednesday."

"Have you been stalking us?"

"Who's stalking you, Bones?" asked a voice from the door. Brennan looked up and smiled.

"Angela is."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not"

"Are too."

"LADIES!! Break it up, will you? Jeesh." shouted Booth, looking at his watch. "Come on Bones, it's 6:10. We are going to miss the--" he stalled and glanced nervously at Angela. Did she know?

"Miss the what, Booth?..." asked Ange.

He looked over at Bones, who was smirking. "The... the Patriots game. Have you seen Bones' monster TV? Seriously, the thing is huge..."

"Booth comes over on Tuesday's to watch the game." she repeated.

"And to eat!" he piped up.

"Your turn to cook tonight, mister." she pointed accusingly at him. Booth stuck out his tongue at her and Brennan crossed her arms and did her best to glare. Angela watched the interaction with a big smile on her face.

"YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE!" she shrieked suddenly. They both winced.

"What?"

"You two! All intimate and cooking, and...and...COUPLEY!" she yelled.

"Back away slowly..." Booth whispered into Brennan's ear, slowly pulling her towards the door. By the time Angela was done with her 'victory dance' they were out the door.

"Dam. Missed it." Angela said, sulking off to her office to watch the web cam she had sent up in Brennan's apartment. This is going to be good! she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

The football game is totally a figment of my imagination. I just used the player's names, which I don't own. I also don't own Bones.

BBBBBBBBBBB

Angela watched excitedly as she saw Booth and Brennan enter her apartment together. They both threw their coats on her couch as Booth headed for the kitchen and Brennan headed for her bedroom.

"I'm watching the pre-game show! Come watch when you're done!" she yelled.

Angela switched the camera view to one she had set up in their bedroom. Promising herself she would turn it off if they started doing anything naughty, she watched Brennan sit down cross legged on her bed and switch on the TV. Brennan watched it for a few seconds, and then yelped with excitement and ran out to tell Booth something.

"Booth! Guess what! Guess what!" she practically yelled as she sprinted into the kitchen.

"What is it, Bones?" asked Booth, looking up from the dinner he was making with a smile on his face.

"Ben Roethlisberger is hurt! He's got an injured shoulder! That means we have a very good chance of winning! And Super Bowl Sunday is THIS Sunday!!! What if we win?!" she was so excited, and apparently Booth found this very funny. She scowled as he held onto the counter for support, laughing his head off.

"BOOTH!" She yelled. "How is that funny?"

"Y-you jumping up and d-down all happy--" he broke off into another fit of laughter, unable to continue. She walked up and kissed him hard on the mouth, running her fingers through his hair, causing him to swallow his laughter and replace it with a groan.

He responded after saying. "No fair Bones." Soon they were kissing so passionately, neither noticed their dinner starting to burn slightly, until they broke apart for air. Booth yelped and grabbed the nearest pot and took it off the burner. Then he turned and pointed accusingly at Bones. "You. Out. No distracting the chef. Go watch football." he said, trying to be stern and failing.

Brennan mock saluted him, said 'Yessssir!' and walked out of her kitchen after winking at a stunned Booth. Angela was squealing very loud at this point, and Hodgins ran into her office to see what was wrong.

"Ange! You ok...?" he trailed off as he saw the web cam. "You didn't..." he gazed at her in amazement. "No, no, no. You're not spying on them. Come on..." he dragged her away from the laptop and had her in his car on the way to his mansion before she could object.

BBBBBBBBBB back at Brennan's

"KICKOFF!!" yelled Brennan from the bedroom. Booth came running to watch. They sat so close that Bones was practically in Booth's lap, but neither noticed. They were too engrossed in the game. It was the Patriots against the Pittsburgh Steelers competing to go to the Super Bowl. Booth went and got the food during the commercial break after the Pats scored a field goal. They ate and talked sparingly until halftime, when Booth took the plates out and brought them both a beer. Brennan thanked him, and then settled herself against him, snuggling into his side, her head ending up on his lower stomach as she continued to watch game.

Booth looked down at his partner. He still couldn't believe he could kiss her pretty much any time he wanted (other than the lab, that was strictly forbidden) and that they were lying here watching football together. He couldn't tell if she was asleep or not so he remained where he was.

The game ended. The Patriots won by three in a clincher field goal drive in the first overtime. Booth shifted slightly, and now knew Bones was sound asleep. He turned off the TV and lifted Bones up so that her head was lying on his chest. Once again they fell asleep in each others arms as the Patriots celebrated victory.

BBBBBBBBBB next day

Brennan walked into Angela's office to find it deserted.

"Ange?" she called. No answer. Then she noticed that Angela's laptop was lying open on her desk. Making her way over it, her mouth dropped open when she saw what was on it.

"Oh no she didn't."


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, NEXT chapter will be them at the Super Bowl. Enjoy! Not mines!

BBBBBBBBB

Brennan sat in her office typing furiously and muttering to herself. Booth was leaning casually against the door frame, watching his oblivious partner. He had a sexy smirk on his face as he started to zone out. He was thinking of the Super Bowl, as every American man was this week. Except he was thinking of it in a different way. _I can't believe I got tickets! _He put his hand in his pocket, just to make sure they were still there. Brennan's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Earth to Booth... this is Huston." she said, smirking back at him.

"What?" asked Booth, confused.

"You kinda zoned out there..." she said.

"What's with all the pop culture references?" he asked.

"Guess you're rubbing off on me..." she said as Booth shut and locked her door.

"Hmmm. Wonder why that is?" he winked at her. "Sooo. Who's gonna win the Super Bowl? I think we should try something different. Let's route for the Eagles!" he said. She knew he was kidding, but decided to tease him a bit.

"Why would we do that?" she asked, cocking her head to one side in the perfect imitation of a confused puppy.

He walked slowly up to her, never breaking eye contact. "Wellllll..." he drew out the word seductively, leaning close to her ear, his hands on the arms of her chair. "Because we're going to be there..." he whispered, grabbing her earlobe between his teeth and biting gently.

"WHAT!!!!" She yelped excitedly as he held the tickets teasingly in front of her nose. She snatched them from him and 'squinted' at them. "Booth..." she said, not believing him. "How...?"

"Let's just say I have a friend who has a friend who has a friend who has a friend who knows Tom Brady. But I was dam lucky to get them." he smiled triumphantly, puffing out his chest.

"This is perfect..." she said.

"What is?" asked Booth cautiously, after seeing the determined and devilish glint in her eye.

"Ange set up a couple web cams at my place. Apparently she was spying on us. I have the perfect way to get back at her..." Brennan said, rubbing her hands together.

"How?"

"Here's the plan..."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB half an hour later

Angela ran around the corner to Brennan's office to see what the commotion was all about.

"I'm NOT going, Booth!" Brennan yelled.

"Why not, Bones? Do you know how hard it was to get these?" he yelled back, anger in his voice.

"I.. I have work! I don't do what ever you want me to, Booth. Bones, we have a case. Bones, let's go. STOP ORDERING ME AROUND!!"

"If you don't want to be partners anymore, just say so."

"I DON'T! Take Zack with you on your special little cases." she spat at him.

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

They both turned on heel and stalked away from each other. Angela cornered a seething Brennan in her office.

"Sweetie, what was that? What did he do? And what does he mean you're not going to be partners anymore?" asked the very worried artist.

"Nothing Ange. Let's just not talk about Booth, ok? By the way, how'd the web cam thing go?"

"What web cam thing?"

Brennan burst out laughing. She sat there clutching her side as Booth walked back into her office, laughing as well.

"Y-you should have seen the look on her face..." Booth got out before collapsing into another fit of laughter.

"I-I know." Brennan gasped, tears in her eyes.

Angela looked back and forth between the two, a confused look on her face. "You mean I was set up?"

They both nodded. Glancing at each other, Booth and Brennan started laughing again, holding onto each other to stay upright. At this point, Cam walked into Bones' office.

"What is going on in here?" she asked. Angela, Booth and Brennan started laughing again. It was contagious. Soon, Cam was laughing as well.

After a while, when they were able to breath again, Brennan said "And I can't even remember what was so funny..." This caused them all to laugh.

"Hey Bones, I forgot about it, but we actually do have a case." said Booth, now serious.

"What's the context of the find?" Brennan asked, putting her hair up into a pony-tail and going into work mode.

"Well Bones, they found some bones, and- Ouch!" he yelped as she punched him in the arm. "What was that for?"

"You're being sarcastic. Let's go! I don't want my remains contaminated!" she was out the door before he could argue. Booth rolled his eyes and followed. _Why does it always seem like I'm chasing her? _he thought.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB at the scene

"Booth..." Brennan said, staring at the remains. "Is this a joke?"

"No...why?" asked Booth, confused.

"Because these are monkey bones."

"Dam!" Booth swore, and then sighed. He ran a hand through his hair, something Brennan found absolutely adorable. "Cullen's gonna be pi$$ed. It was just a prank! Come on Bones, let's go."

"But-"

"No buts. There's nothing else we can do here." he grabbed her arm and lead her off towards his truck.

They were on their way back to the Jeffersonian. Brennan was riding shotgun, arms folded and her face set in a scowl. She had wanted to look at the remains.

Booth looked over at his partner and smiled at the look on her face. "You still mad at me?" he asked, reaching over to grab her hand.

All he got was a grunt in response.

"Oh, come on Bones!" he pleaded. She finally looked over at him, and saw his ear to ear charm smile. "Is it just because you couldn't look at the bones?"

"Yes."

Booth let out a bark of laughter. "Go inside and grab your stuff. We're taking the afternoon off."

"No! I have a Civil War skeleton-"

"Please Bones? It's Friday. We're going to the Super Bowl this Sunday. The least you can do is take the afternoon off with me." he gave her his 'puppy dog eyes' and watched at the corners of her mouth turned up slightly. "See, you can't resist me..." he leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. "Be back out here in 10 minutes or I'm coming in to get you."

"Yes,_ dad._" she said, rolling her eyes and getting out of the car.

"10 MINUTES!" he yelled after her retreating back.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the end! Review, peeps, review.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Brennan and Booth sat in two plastic seats in Gillette Stadium. They were sitting at the 50 yard line, right behind the Patriots bench. Booth was holding Brennan's left hand in his right, and as he leaned close to whisper something to her, a man walked up to Brennan.

"Excuse me? Are you Dr. Temperance Brennan, the writer and anthropologist?" he asked.

"Yes, I am." She answered.

"I am told that you are to sing the National Anthem." Said the man, looking at the piece of paper in his hand.

"WHAT!" yelled Brennan, shocked. "I didn't hear anything about this!"

"I'm sorry, Dr. Brennan, but we have no one else to sing tonight. Please?" the man begged.

"Oh, alright."

"Are you sure about this, Bones?" asked Booth, placing a hand on her arm.

"Who are you, her bodyguard?" said the man snobbishly.

"No, he's my boyfriend." Brennan snapped. Booth was shocked. _She admitted it! I'm officially her 'boyfriend' now! _

"Excuse me, Dr. Brennan." The man cleared his throat. "You will be singing in 5 minutes, so please follow me."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB five minutes later

"I'm fine, Booth." she kissed the worried Agent quickly, and then walked out onto the field to the microphone.

"Ooooooh, say, can you see, by the dawn's early light," Brennan sang, her voice echoing throughout the stadium.

Booth watched in awe as the love of his life sang. He couldn't believe how good she was, as her sweet voice filled his ears. He barely registered the words.

"O'er the laaaand of the free and the hoooome of the braaave?"

Booth did the only thing he could think of after seeing her sing so beautifully. He walked out onto the field and kissed her with all he had.

BBBBBBBBB (At Jack's Mansion)

Angela dropped the spoon she was holding, and the tub of chocolate ice cream hung limply in her hand. _Oh. My. God. _

"JACK! GET IN HERE!" She squealed.

"What? Is it the kickoff yet?" He asked.

"NO! COME HERE!"

Jack came sprinting into the room, and when he saw the screen, his mouth dropped open. "Is that who I think it is?" he asked.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod. BRENNAN AND BOOTH ARE MAKING OUT ON NATIONAL TELEVISION!!"

BBBBBBBBBBB (back at the game)

Brennan saw Booth coming towards her, and had time to get out "Booth, what are you-" before his lips covered hers. All she could do was snake her arms up around his neck and kiss him back. The kiss ended, and Brennan stared up into Booth's deep chocolate eyes, oblivious to the cheers and whistles around her.

"Let's head back to our seats now. Bones?" Booth asked, looking at his stunned partner. Then, all of a sudden, her face broke out into wide smile. She nodded and followed Booth back to their seats.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

By half time, Brennan's head had found Booth's shoulder to be a comfy pillow, and Booth had his arms around his partner. Every once and a while, the camera would flash to the two snuggled close together.

"What do you want to bet Angela's squealing right now?" Asked Brennan as they saw the camera flash their way.

"I can't bet, Bones." Booth murmured into her hair.

"I'm so sorry, Booth! I...I forgot!" She stuttered.

"It's ok, Bones." Booth said before leaning down to kiss her quickly.

It was a blowout game. The Patriots won by twenty. Booth stood in front of Brennan's door, saying goodnight.

"So, same time, Tuesday night?" Asked Brennan slyly.

"Bones, I hate to tell you, but football's over."

"Hmmmm." she murmured, grabbing him by the front of his T-shirt and hauling him closer. "I'm sure we can find something to watch. Know any good movies?"

Booth's eyes widened as he took in her words. "I love you so much." he groaned before he leaned down to capture her lips.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

_That's all, folks. Review, and enjoy!_

_Beagle_


End file.
